This invention relates to a position encoder system for use in driving a movable panel, and, more particularly, to a position encoder system for controlling movement of a sunroof panel of a vehicle.
Position encoding systems have been developed to detect present positions of a sunroof panel and to control movement of the panel between predetermined positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,050 discloses a sunroof panel motor for intermittently driving a disc having contacts thereon which cooperate with contacts carried by a circuit board of the assembly. The contacts on the disc correspond to predetermined positions of the sunroof panel such that the panel may be moved by the motor to or from predetermined positions by detecting the present position of the panel.
The conventional assembly is coupled to a wire fitted about a drive pinion. The wire is connected to the panel and stretched between the pinion and the panel. The panel is driven in an opening or closing direction by transmitting power through the wire. However, the coupling between the pinion and the wire is a cause for error in positioning of the panel. Further, due to the intermittent movement of the disc, additional positioning errors may occur.
Accordingly, a need exits to provide position encoder system which overcomes the deficiencies of the conventional devices.